Misaki's Cards
by Rin8799
Summary: It was just another day, till Kai found out a problem Kamui, Miwa and Naoki had made. It was bothering Misaki and Kai just can't seem to stay still about it.


**Misaki's Cards**

Kai entered the Card Capital. Miwa didn't pick him up and went to Card Capital first so it kind of pissed him off. It was a good one day off from school too. When the automatic door opened, Kai saw Naoki, Kamui and Miwa bowing down to Misaki who was sitting on her seat reading a light novel. She didn't show much but everyone who know her will probably feel that she's pissed off right now. Kai walked in and the rest of his team mates excluding Misaki's attention turned to him. Kai looked at them, his expression still cold as if he's saying to them, 'no I am not helping you guys' and the three boys knew there's no chance. Kai sat at a seat where he used to sit and enjoyed the drama of Miwa, Naiko and Kamui trying to apologize to Misaki.

"Nee-chan~ listen, we are sorry." Miwa begged. But Misaki didn't even avert her attention from the novel as she kept reading on.

"Misaki-san! Please forgive us" Kamui apologized. But Misaki didn't look up to him and back to the novel again, as to what Kamui was expecting.

"Misaki-senpai! Please forget this ever happen" Naoki said. ...at least this time Misaki look up only to give a death glare to Naoki, Miwa and Kamui which made them immobilized. Inside his heart Kai laughed out loud of Naoki, Miwa and Kamui's expression, outside Kai kept his expression. Then he saw the three guilty boys asking everyone else to help them apologize, they helped, to no satisfying result at all. Miwa, Kamui and Naoki sat with Kai, their thoughts still lingering on how to apologize to the only girl in their 'Mate Searching Team'. It would be hard to find someone else that can at least be on par -if she tried- with Rati Curti. Heck, they don't even think there's a replacement to Misaki.

"We ran out of things to say. Everyone that came here tried but none succeed"

"Everyone here?" Kai asked, interested in what Miwa said. Kai eyed his third mate. It's not like Misaki to make anyone worry, but now everyone that came here tried and she didn't even give a look?

"Well, minus you. Morikawa and Izaki tried, Shin tried. Everyone here tried but she didn't even say a word back"

* * *

><p>"No" a flat answer from Misaki to Kai. Miwa who watched from his seat thought, at least there's an improvement, she answered him back. Kai bent and leaned on the cashier as he eyed her. Misaki stared at the green forest eyes she secretly admired. Her face rising red with heat cause Kai was a bit close.<p>

"...why are you acting so _childish_ right now Tokura?" Kai asked, making sure he hinted the childish part. It wasn't meant to be an insult, but the way Kai said it made it sound like one. Misaki stood and put the novel down. Assista-cat that was actually sitting on her lap, jumped to the floor, shocked of her sudden movement. Quickly and intensely Misaki glared at the Royal Paladin cardfighter.

"**I. Am. Not. Childish.**" Misaki said as she made sure she pressed each word. Kai scoffed.

"Crying over something and wouldn't explain it. Avoiding everyone who made mistakes to you. You don't call it childish?" Kai intrigued. Misaki was taken aback and realized what Kai said was true. In the sidelines Miwa, Kamui and Naoki was amused, they never knew Kai is good dealing with girls... Miwa knew something else entirely. He knew Misaki's feelings for Kai and Kai's feeling for her. And he knew Kai is yet to realize the fact of his own feelings.

"It's not that. I just really need it back" Misaki said in a low voice, almost like a whisper, as she sat down again and look down. She looked like she was about to cry but Kai knew she's not the one to cry just without reason in front of public. Kai was starting to feel bad for his saying, he didn't thought this would be the result.

"I could call Akari for you. You need some friends to talk to" Kai said as he took his phone from his jeans pocket and started searching his contacts. Though Misaki's hand stopped him.

"Akari rant to my ears all day"

"I said to talk to. Not talked to" That was the final blow for Misaki. She got nothing to say back anymore. It was also hard because she need to keep her feelings hidden while fighting against him. Misaki stood up again and took her light novel

"Look, I get it, okay? Now leave me alone" Misaki said coldly and went outside to go in her house which is behind the shop, went upstairs and to her room. When she arrived, Misaki slumped herself to her bed and hugged the pillow tight as she buried her face on it. Kai walked to where the three guilt person were sitting. He eyed the three of them with suspicious eyes.

"What did you guys do?" Kai asked. Miwa, Naoki and Kamui looked at each other as if signaling who will answer their leader. Miwa ended up sighing and tried his best to smile at Kai.

"We MIGHT HAVE played around with her Oracle Think Tank deck, NOT THE ONE FROM HER PARENTS, and WE MIGHT have hidden it somewhere and WE MIGHT have... Lost it now" Miwa confessed. He can no longer kept up with his smiling face. Along with the other three he wore his guilty face. Kai slapped his forehead. Of course, why didn't he thought that three of them would do something like that. He just made her pissed off for something she was supposed to be mad at.

"Might have huh?" Kai smirked. Naoki, Miwa and Kamui felt chills run down their spine and they didn't dare look at Kai's expression that time. They simple bowed their heads and put their hands together.

"We're sorry, ok?" They shouted together. Kai sighed.

"...Where did you hide it?"

"Huh?" Miwa asked. He and the other two look up to Kai with confused expression.

"Where did you hide the deck?"

"We hide it from one to another people. Ren to who and who and whoever. Ren said he gave to someone else" Miwa confessed. Kai growled a little. Then he sighed and walked out Card Capital leaving the three of them. He stopped by a mini market and bought a bottle of drink and drank cause he knew it will be a long day for him. With so, Kai had circled the town. He went from Ren to Asaka to Suiko to Komoi to Akari to Rekka to Mai and finally the last news he heard from Akari was that Emi had it. Kai ran to where he thought Emi would be, the park close to Card Capital he remembered he saw her playing with few cats while going to the mini market.

"Ah... Kai-san, is there something you need?" Emi asked with her cute smile. Kai took his breath because he had found her finally and he hoped she was the one holding the deck he's searching for, because the sun is almost setting.

"Where's Tokura's deck?" Kai asked. Emi tilted her head and thought then she remembered. She took a deck out of her bag and showed it to Kai.

"It's here"

"Can I have it?"

"Sure. Mai said just make sure you don't give it to Misaki-san, as a note from Miwa-san" Emi said. Kai knew Emi is not someone who would lie. And he knew who to blame now. Miwa Taishi. Emi left the park and Kai was too tired to move. The sun was also setting.

'It's getting late, I'll give it to her tomorrow' Kai thought. He picked himself up and started walking to his apartment. He put the deck next to his wallet, phone and deck on the table. Kai started cooking and ate dinner. Then he took a bath. When he was washing his hair Kai thought about what happened that day. Then he thought, 'What is so precious that she lost her mood anyway?'

Kai walked out his bed with a short on and a towel on hanging on his shoulder. He saw Misaki's deck laying. Curiosity got him too fast. He walked and picked the deck up. The he noticed a few weird things, 'This is... Not a balanced deck... It's not even a deck. Why are there only few triggers? And so many grade 3's? It's less than fifty too'

Kai played with the cards and he noticed it was using a card sleeve. Kai felt something was weird with the card sleeve. He took a peek inside the card sleeve. Then he noticed a paper on the back of the card inside the card sleeve. He took the small paper out and red it.

_Critical trigger, pushing Kai to five damage_

Kai blushed. Then he remembered his first fight with Misaki which he won. Yeah, it was the critical trigger she got when he wasn't guarding. It was really a close call. Kai took another card and peek in the cards that are hidden in each cards. Then he knew why Misaki was so mad at losing this cards.

"...it's not a deck. These are precious cards"

* * *

><p>"Nee-chanMisaki-senpai/Misaki-san! We are really truly sorry" Kamui, Naoki and Miwa shouted. But again, Misaki didn't even look up from her light novel and kept ignoring them. Naoki sulked, Kamui saddened and Miwa sighed. Kai watched in amusement at the drama that had been going for an hour now. He had told them that Misaki won't join the 'Mate Searching Team' as long as they don't convince her and that it would make them have more trouble, that's why they're trying hard to get their apology accepted.

"Nee-chan doesn't forgive us at all!" Miwa shouted on his seat in front of Kai. Hands on his head, then he hid his head behind his hands on the desk. Kai sighed, it was about time to end this drama. Kai stood up. Miwa looked up to him and so as Kamui and Naoki.

"Because you didn't gave the deck back" Kai simply said and walked to where Misaki. The three of them eyed his movement.

"...Tokura. What is in the deck anyway?" Kai asked, just to play with her. Finally Misaki looked up from her light novel to someone.

"Cards of course"

"Only cards?"

"Y-Yes" Misaki managed to stutter.

Kai noticed her stuttering and he leant on the cashier table nearer to Misaki. He came closer to her ears and whispered to her, "I never knew you were a tsundere"

"I'm not a tsundere! It- it's not like that deck is really THAT precious... I just want it back" Misaki shouted back with a shouted. It silenced the whole Card Capital and made Misaki blushed redder and hid behind the cashier counter.

'''True Tsundere At Times''' Naoki, Kamui and Miwa had the exact same thought. They didn't know she could be so cute actually. Kai who had dodged in time from Misaki's sudden uproar. Patted Misaki's head gently to calm her down. It made Naoki, Kamui and Miwa's eyes wide because of Kai's bold action. What made them more shocked was that Misaki didn't push him back.

"Here" Kai said. He stopped patting her, took out her cards from his pocket and gave it to Misaki's open hand. Right away Kai left Card Capital. He left Misaki with her cards on her hand with no idea what expression to put on as she watched her leave. Then entering Card Capital was Sendou Emi. Emi noticed the cards on Misaki's hand

"Did Kai-san give it to you already?" Emi asked. Not understanding what she meant Misaki tilted her head. Emi then pointed to the deck on her hands. Misaki nodded to her. Emi smiled, "Hee... I heard from Mai that Kai-san went to around eight people for it"

"Really?" Misaki asked. Naoki and Miwa who was listening to the girls conversation was surprised. Kai went to Fukuhara and around to places just to search for that one deck while he doesn't even realize his own feelings for her. Kamui was fantasizing about his goddess and didn't think about Kai and the deck.

"Really really" Emi answered cutely.

"Thank you Emi" Misaki thanked and put the cards down on the cashier as Misaki ran outside. Kai sat on his favorite bench in the park and he looked at his own hands. He thought about what happened earlier where he had patted Misaki. His body was moving on his own because, yes or no, blushing Misaki combined with a little tsundereness are far too cute for him to handle. When Kai was about to lay down he felt something cold on his cheek. Nerve-wrecking, Kai instantly moved farther from the cold on his cheek. Then he looked at a cold bottle drink and the person who was holding it... Misaki.

"I-It's not that I wanted to give it to you. But just as a thank you for searching for my deck" Misaki said as she looked at another way. Kai accepted the bottle and started drinking after opening it. Misaki sat next to him, still slightly blushing.

"It's not a deck" Kai said after closing the bottle cap tightly.

"You looked at it?"

"Who would make a deck with not enough triggers, so many grade threes, not fifty cards and put papers inside the card sleeves. Especially that it's an Oracle Think Tank with Genesis" Kai said smugly. He saw Misaki's face turned red in embarrassment and once again, thought it was cute. Misaki opened her mouth.

"Idiot! Don't. Don't tell anyone about the papers!"

"I won't. But there's so many 'Kai' in the papers I've lost count" Kai smiled. He was a little hurt being called 'idiot' but Misaki was far too cute for him. Misaki blushed even redder, if possible, that she hid her cute blushing face from Kai with her hand. Kai then felt that spark in him. He can't seem to notice anyone else but the blushing girl in front of him right now. It wasn't the first time it happened, it certainly won't be the last too.

"Tokura... Do you love me?" Kai blurted out. Inside Kai's heart he was shouting about how idiotic that was. Then Misaki put her hands down from her face and looked at him which made him thought about if it was idiotic or not.

"That's..."

"I won't move till you tell me" Kai said greedily.

"Yes, I do love you" Misaki said. Her blush slightly coming back again. Kai can't help it anymore, he pulled her hand and took her lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you too _Misaki_"

* * *

><p><em>Just a little bonus...<em>

Misaki and Kai walked back to the Card Capital. When they entered the whole shop was silenced and everyone was looking at one point that seriously attract attention. Kamui almost fainted and Naoki was slapping his cheeks to make sure this wasn't a dream. Miwa simply... Was shocked. Kai raised his eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?"

Miwa answered with all the power he have left, "Your hands". Misaki and Kai raised their intertwined hand. They have been holding hand from the park, does it really attract attention till the whole shop stopped doing anything? Kai smirked.

"Oh. Misaki is my girl now. Anyone who bullies her-"

Kai was cut off middle sentence while Miwa, Naoki and Kamui went to patriotic mode in front of the new couple and shouted, "Yes sir. We understand"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

So... I tried every single way I could to access my account but it didn't work. So I made a compromise with my mother. She would drive me to Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf (which is my favorite coffee shop and I'm not old enough to drive yet) each month. For that time, I'll update one story for each fandom I write for; Kuroko no Basuke, Vocaloid and Cardfight! Vanguard. If you want to contact me, I'm open in tumblr all the time~

Also a note for the other KaiSaki supporter...

WHERE ARE YOU!? I CAN'T FIND ANY KAISAKI FANFIC ANYMORE! COME BACK!


End file.
